


Forever

by ItsLexDuh



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Magic, One Shot, Tattoos, Trans Female Character, and just a lot of Angela and Sera being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLexDuh/pseuds/ItsLexDuh





	Forever

The flame from their fire was dying down, but the light from the flames still danced across Angela’s hair. Her long red locks looked like flames themselves against the dark night sky. Sera laid beside her, mesmerized by Angela’s beauty. 

Angela felt a light tickle on the small of her back. The sensation was barely there, like her nerve endings could sense something close, but it wasn’t actually touching her. If she was in the heat of battle, or really anywhere else, the feeling would be unnerving. But she wasn’t in battle, she was lying next to Sera, safe and sound.

“Sera, what are you doing?” Angela asked, not even turning to face her.

“Nothing, my love”, Sera responded.

Angela turned around so she was now face-to-face with Sera. A rare smile played across Angela’s face. Sera loved when Angela smiled. Not only because it made her look even more beautiful than she already was, but also because Sera was pretty sure she was the only person who ever saw Angela’s true smile.

“I thought we decided a long time ago to never lie to each other”, Angela whispered.

“This is true”, Sera responded, with her own wicked smile forming. 

“So you want to tell me again that you were doing, ‘nothing’?” Angela asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sera bit her lip. He hesitantly wrapped her arm around Angela and lightly skimmed her lower back with her fingertips.

“I gave you a little tattoo”, Sera explained.

Angela’s eyes went wide and she jumped up on her feet. 

“You did what?” Angela asked. She twisted her waist around to the right, then to the left. She finally spotted the small infinity symbol on her left hip. Angela froze at the sight of the tattoo. 

Sera stood and put her hand over the tattoo.

“Don’t worry it is not permanent”, Sera reassured her. “Just a little magic”, Sera wiggled her fingers.

Angela stayed silent for another few moments. Then she looked up and met Sera’s eyes.

“It’s not that”, Angela said quickly. “I like it and I would love for you to make it permanent, but…it’s the symbol of infinity”, she explained.

The infinity symbol had a very important place in Hevan’s society. It symbolized the give and take of their society, but it also symbolized something more meaningful.

The infinity symbol meant forever, and forever was a long time in Hevan. Those who wore an infinity symbol, whether it be on their body, or on a chain made of ore, were forever bound to another Angel. Despite its significance, the symbol was rare. It wasn’t worn by very many Angels due to the long life they lived and what forever really meant. Not many Angels were lucky enough to find someone else they wanted to be bound to for that long.

Sera stayed silent for a moment before speaking up again. “You want it to be permanent, really?” Sera asked.

“I mean, unless…um…you don’t want to…uh”, Angela stuttered. Angela may have exuded confidence on the battle field, but she could actually be a little shy around people she liked and respected.

Sera smiled and took Angela’s hand. “I would love nothing more”, Sera whispered. Sera wrapped her hand around Angela’s waist and put the tattoo back where it had previously been, where it was meant to be…forever.

Angela leaned down and gave the shorter woman a kiss. Sera kissed back. They separated for a second so they could catch their breath. 

“My Sera”, Angela smiled, resting her hand on Sera’s cheek.

“My Angela”, she responded before leaning up to kiss Angela again.


End file.
